Our Mission
by clovecarstairs02
Summary: 8 teenage kids on a mission to retrieve a drug dealer.. in LA. Find out how these kids act in public school. Read it to find out. Zammie, Brant, Jiz and Macey/OC Rating may change to T on later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls, they own rightfully to Ally Carter, who's an amazing writer. **

**A/N 1: If I stole your character or plot line or something, I didn't do it on purpose. And while I don't know why people do Nick most of time, I'll do it anyways, so... enjoy reading!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Covers<p>

"Ladies... and gentlemen, for your CoveOps test this semester, you have to pose as normal students at a public school in L.A. You're main goal is to retrieve a drug dealer named David Carlson who goes to school there as well." Mr. Solomon continued, "We'll keep your covers simple, we only included your cover names, age, birthday, appearance, and your boyfriends. Here are your covers."

**Cammie Morgan**

**Cover Name: **Emma Jones

**Age: **17

**Birthday: **22 June, LA

**Appearance: **Blue eyes and medium blond-brown highlighted hair

**Boyfriend: **Jake Hayfields

**Bex Baxter**

**Cover Name: **Amy Stone

**Age: **17

**Birthday: **15 January, England

**Appearance: **Green eyes and black hair

**Boyfriend: **Brett Hayfields

**Elizabeth Sutton**

**Cover Name: **Jennifer Arlington

**Age: **17

**Birthday: **12 March, Kentucky

**Appearance: **Hazel eyes and long, wavy blond hair

**Boyfriend: **Logan Monty

**Macey McHenry**

**Cover Name: **Tessa Jones

**Age: **17

**Birthday: **31 May, LA

**Appearance: **Purple eyes and long, curly auburn hair with blond highlights

**Boyfriend: **Tyler Brink

**Zach Goode**

**Cover Name: **Jake Hayfields

**Age: **18

**Birthday: ** 17 February, LA

**Appearance: **Brown eyes and blond hair

**Girlfriend: **Emma Jones

**Grant Newman**

**Cover Name: **Brett Hayfields

**Age: **18

**Birthday: **19 July, LA

**Appearance: **Blue eyes and red hair

**Girlfriend: **Amy Stone

**Jonas Anderson**

**Cover Name: **Logan Monty

**Age: **18

**Birthday: **2 November, Las Vegas

**Appearance: **Hazel eyes and strawberry blond hair

**Girlfriend: **Jennifer Arlington

**Nick Cross**

**Cover Name: **Tyler Brink

**Age: **18

**Birthday: **7 September, New York

**Appearance: **Blue-gray eyes and black hair

**Girlfriend: **Tessa Jones

"You'll all be living together without adult supervision in so _no _funny business. Your hosues will be not too far nor too near from your school, but you can't bring any outsiders from your school because it will most likely jeopardize our mission. We'll be watching you on your mission, but for now, go get packing, because we're leaving at 7 tomorrow morning." Mr. Solomon said after we read our covers. So we went and pack and waited excitingly for the following day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Please review if I should continue or not, it should be more than 3 reviews than I'll write more. If it's the same person who reviews than it's not included.**

**A/N 3: I know some of you notice that the Jennifer Arlington name comes close to Jennifer Aniston, I don't mean to be rude or anything but I can't come up with another name, sorry.**

**P.S.: can u help me with the storyline?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls it belongs to the amazing and talented Ally Carter**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Both Gallagher girls and Blackthorne boys who were selected for the mission (meaning eight of them) arrived at the airport at 7 a.m. they went to their customized private jet and they were all blown away by the jet.

It has 4 bedrooms, a kitchen set (including the utensils and everything) 2 bathrooms and a big lounging area with a huge plasma screen TV with couches facing it. _Guess going for a school for "rich kids" has its perks, _Cammie thought.

Soon enough the plane lifted off and beginning their journey to L.A.

After a few minutes of silence, Macey walked up to Nick. "So, Nick . . . why didn't you come to the exchange last year?"

Everyone was staring at Nick now, waiting for his answer. "Umm, well, I was with my parents on a mission in Australia, and the rest . . ." he paused for dramatic effect. "is classified." he said.

"Oh . . ." they lapsed in silence once again.

Bex's POV

"I'm hungry." Grant whined, everyone else laughed.

"There's food in the kitchen, Brett." I said. (we agreed, we'd play our covers from then on)

"Would you get it for me?" he asked, looking at fine with those big brown eyes.

I sighed, "Fine, I'll get it for you." then I muttered under my breath, "lazy ass." I thought no one heard it, but since they're spies and all, they laughed, except for Grant.

I stood up to make my way to the kitchen and opened the cabinets and found some junk food. I got 4 bags of it and returned.

I shoved it in front of his face and said, "Here you go, Brett." with gritted teeth.

"Thanks, Amy," devouring the food.

By then, Cammie and Zach were sitting on the couch, snuggling to each other. Liz and Jonas were perched over their laptops. And Macey and Nick are still awkwardly avoiding each other's gaze.

Cammie's POV

"Zach," I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you," I said, afraid of what he's gonna say next.

"Me too Gallagher Girl, me too." then we kissed, and kissed and kissed until...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for this suckish chapter, I couldn't think of anything and because of school and everything. I suck a lot during this chapter. Anyways, thanks for reading and please REVIEW**

**P.S.: 10 Reviews = Next chapter (if I get an idea)**

**P.S.S.: Thanks to so-cute95 for the idea  
><strong>


End file.
